La lettre
by Ade64
Summary: Hermione s'est faite tué par un mangemort... Ron le supporte mal et décide de lui écrire une lettre pour soulager sa peine... RWHG!


_**Nouvelle fic! Niark! Ben Hermione est morte, tuée par un Mangemort (j'aime bien la faire mourir en ce moment!)**_

_**Et puis Ron le supporte mal, et lui écrit une lettre!**_

_**Bonne lecture! **_

Cela fait maintenant 7 mois qu'Hermione est morte... Pourtant au plus profond de mon coeur, elle est toujours bien vivante...

" 'Mione, je t'aime encore... La mort n'efface pas les sentiments... "

Je pris un de mes plus beaux parchemins et ma plus belle plume... et commencais à écrire sur le parchemin... Ma plume écrivait tout ce qui était enfouit au plus profond de mon coeur... Elle glissait sur le parchemin apaisant et libérant un peu ma douleur...

_Tu me manques..._

_Depuis que ce Mangemort t'a tué, je n'arrive plus à vivre, je survis... S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry avec moi quand tu es morte, je me serais tué après en avoir fini avec ce putain de Mangemort. Oui, je l'ai tué, il a eu ce qu'il méritait et encore, je trouve qu'un Avada Kedavra n'est rien pour la personne qui a oté la vie à la plus merveilleuse fille au monde. Tu sais, j'ai mis des mois à faire le deuil de toi... et pourtant, même en sachant très bien que je ne te reverrais plus, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi chaque seconde... _

_Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu étais mon petit rayon de soleil, je me levais le matin pour te voir et la journée même si l'on se disputait souvent, j'avais besoin de toi près de moi. Tu me redonnais confiance en moi quand je te regardais dans les yeux... Tu me rendais joyeux rien qu'avec un de tes magnifiques sourires... _

_Pas si petit que ça comme rayon de soleil..._

_'Mione tu sais que nous avons beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Mais toi... toi... C'est pire que tout... Depuis que la guerre a commencé, je pensais que personne ne pourrait te tuer, je pensais que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres tout ça, mais à toi, je ne pouvais l'imaginer... je pense que, peut-être, c'est moi qui ne voulais pas l'imaginer... Te perdre était bien trop dur à imaginer... Alors le vivre... Non le vivre c'est impossible... C'est... invivable, voilà... J'ai bien pensé à en finir avec cette vie, qui n'est plus une vie sans toi, mais Harry et ma famille m'en empêchent... Ils m'ont dit de t'écrire une lettre, pour te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur depuis que tu es partie, pour après t'oublier plus facilement... Mais moi, je sais que ça ne marchera pas, je veux bien t'écrire cette lettre, en espérant qu'un hiboux sera capable de voler assez haut dans le ciel pour te l'apporter, là-bas tu as suremment dû remplacer celui que les moldus appellent "Dieu" tellement tu es parfaite; mais t'oublier, je ne peux pas. Tu as emporté avec toi, mon coeur tout entier..._

_C'est impossible d'exprimer ma douleur sur du papier... Mais 'Mione, j'étais amoureux de toi... Tellement amoureux de toi, que je ne pouvais pas te l'avouer... Je préférais ne pas te le dire pour ne pas gâcher notre si belle amitié... De toutes façons, pourquoi la_

_fille parfaite que tu es m'aimerait moi? _

_Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Je m'en veux pour tout... Pour nos disputes que je provoquais simplement car j'aimais être en conflit avec toi... Tu es tellement belle quand tu es énervée... Et puis, au moins quand on se disputait tu ne pouvais pas te douter de mes sentiments pour toi... Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir tout avoué... Et puis, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là quand le Mangemort t'a tué... Je m'étais juré de te protéger depuis que cette guerre a commencé... Voilà encore quelque chose pour laquelle j'ai échoué..._

_'Mione... J'aimerais tellement savoir si tu me considérais comme ton meilleur ami... ou si tu éprouvais les mêmes sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi... _

_Des fois, je me dis qu'il est possible que tu m'ais aimé... Toutes ses disputes entre nous, peut-être que toi aussi tu essayais de me cacher quelque chose... Et pour le bal de 4ème année... Je me souviens encore de ta tête quand tu m'as dis qu'il aurait fallu que je t'invite au bal avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à ma place... Peut-être que tu voulais vraiment que je t'invite... Et en 6ème année... Quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras à l'enterrement de Dumbledore... Tu t'es laissée faire... Tu ne m'as même pas repoussé quand je t'ai carressé les cheveux... _

_Mais d'autres fois, je me demande si tu ne me détestais pas tout simplement..._

_Les éclairs qu'il y avait dans tes yeux lors de nos nombreuses disputes... Je crois que je t'ai vraiment déçue quand je suis sorti avec Lavande... mais comprends-moi je t'en pris... c'était seuleument pour te rendre jalouse... pour voir si tu m'aimais plus que par amitié... Je sais... c'est complètement idiot d'avoir fait ça... mais je suis idiot après tout... Quand il s'agit de toi je suis capable de faire n'importe quoi... _

_Ton nom est gravé dans mon coeur..._

_Je voulais que tu saches, toi tout là haut, que même si tu n'es plus sur terre à mes côtés, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé..._

_Si jamais tu reçois cette lettre ma 'Mione... Envoies moi un signe... _

_Ron_

Ma plume dessina un petit coeur à côté de ma signature... Inconciemment.

Je relisais ma lettre, je voulais qu'elle soit parfaite, sans aucune faute...

Quand une légère brise entra pas ma fenêtre ouverte... La lettre s'envola dans les airs, elle passa par la fenêtre... et doucement, flottant dans les airs, elle s'éleva dans le ciel... pour rejoindre la personne à qui elle était adressée...

_**Voilà voilà!**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ...**_


End file.
